


A Surprise Fit for a King

by StoleTarts



Series: Dragon Age: A How-To Guide [11]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: M/M, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 12:54:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4020595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoleTarts/pseuds/StoleTarts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After seizing control of Weisshaupt, Izarre Cousland makes one of Alistair's wishes come true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Surprise Fit for a King

“I keep telling you, just trust me,” Izarre Cousland said as he led King Alistair by the hand. He had blindfolded the other man before leading him through a side-entrance of Skyhold into the courtyard.

“I do trust you, darling,” Alistair laughed as he stumbled about. “What I don’t trust is not being able to see. I know we’re outside. I can hear the people, smell the grass, smell the… manure? Why do I smell manure? Are we in a barn?  _Are we going to do naughty things in a barn_?” There was a small laugh and a cocky grin at the thought of it.

“We’re not going to have sex in the barn! …At least, not now... Just keep your voice down.” The various mounts stabled here could be heard stomping in the background as Alistair’s fingers were uncurled and placed upon a cool, flat surface. Two hot blasts of air pushed back against his face and hair. As the blindfold came undone, the king could only stare at what he touching. It was the beak of a massive eagle with large white and brown wings, but the rest of it was of that of a lion. Claws were visibly seen uncurling from within furry paws. Its size being larger than a horse, but smaller than a dragon.

“…Is this… a griffon?” Izarre grinned at his dumbfounded husband.

“Not just one. They've nearly filled the stables. We are going to have to build a new one in a tower to house the growing babies alone.”

“Babies? Did you just say there are  _babies_? I must, no. I NEED to see this. Where are they?” His hand was taken once again and had to be nearly dragged away from stopping to stare at the clustered majestic creatures until they arrived at a collection of nests. There they were, huddled up together for warmth and companionship. Falling to his knees, he carefully reached out to pick up one of the larger ones up. It pawed at his chest and chirped in greetings. “I think he likes me," he smiled and turned it over to see its white underbelly. " _Or is it a her_...? Can I keep it? Please?" His eyes were wide as he innocently asked permission from his spouse. "Wait, I should be asking better questions, shouldn’t I? Such as, ' _how did you find any entire flock of extinct animals and bring them to Skyhold_?' Is that even the right terminology?  _Flock_?” The prince-consort sat down on a small hay bundle nearby only to be quickly overrun by the hatchlings making themselves comfortable in his lap.

“In Weisshaupt, they were being kept in a lower dungeon. They weren’t all wiped out,” he began to explain. “They nearly were, so the remaining few were taken to be bred out of sight. They were experimented on, trying to make them more resilient and to reproduce in larger sets. They are intelligent things, like our Mabari, and were… caged up. Some had their wings clipped so they could just lay fertile eggs. Others had been injected with the taint or various other poisons. Do you remember how we cleared out that castle with the demons and the mage who experimented on other Wardens? It was like that…”

“No… Really?” Alistair frowned as he lifted the cub to his face and let it sniff at his nose. “So, you saved them? Do they reproduce quickly?”

“Unsure. The eggs were in cold storage through magic and frost runes. Stablemaster said he could raise anything, but thinks the adults might need a place to circle and fly around for a more natural environment. There are also plenty of mountains we could repurpose now free of dragons and templars.”

“There are also towers here and at the castle,” was smiled while returning to cuddling. “You’ve done a miraculous thing here, Izzy. Yet again.” A blush crept upon Izarre’s face as he was leaned into for a kiss. “What shall we call this one?’

“…Duncan. He would have liked that.”

“Duncan? Hmm. Do you like Duncan, little one?” The answer was a happy squawk as Alistair fell back to place his head on his lover’s lap amidst the other hatchlings. 


End file.
